Typically, a landscape operator may be required to inspect and maintain the operation of a variety of different landscape lighting systems as well as oversee and manage the operation of a number of different types of landscape equipment, which may include both lighting and irrigation systems as well as security systems. The landscape systems are usually spread out over a wide area and require the operator to walk from place to place to complete the maintenance and management of the landscape system. In some cases the landscape equipment may require major repairs and in other cases the landscape equipment may require only minor repairs or adjustments in order to maintain the system operating properly. Typically, the landscape equipment may be an irrigation system and in other cases the landscape equipment may be a lighting system and in other cases the landscape equipment may include both an irrigation system and a lighting system. Due to the variety and types of landscape equipment a variety of different tools may be required for an operator to maintain the landscape equipment in proper working order, which requires a landscape operator to lug a variety of tools from place to place as the operator conducts an inspection and maintenance of the landscape systems. In a number of cases only minor adjustments or repairs need to be made to the landscape system to keep the system operation. The invention described herein provides a convenient landscape lighting pocket tool that can be carried on the user and allows the user to make on the go and on the spot repairs or adjustments to a landscape lighting system as well as to other landscape systems without having to lug a tool box from site to site.